ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Abyss Gundam
How Abyss Gundam joined the Tourney The Abyss Gundam is a prototype transformable amphibious mobile suit developed as part of ZAFT's Second Stage Series. It is designed to use its MS mode for combat in space and on the ground, and can transform into a specialized MA mode for underwater combat. The MA mode adopts a streamline-shape that helps to reduce water resistance, making the suit faster and more mobile in the water, and also grants it higher underwater combat performance than the other ZAFT amphibious mobile suits. Like the other units in the Second Stage Series, the Abyss Gundam has a new form of phase shift armor known as Variable Phase Shift armor and is powered by a battery that can be recharged during battle using the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System. The suit is heavily armed and features a large number of beam and shell based weaponry, but most of them are usable only in MS mode. The MA mode relies mainly on the high-speed guided torpedos and dual cannons for underwater attacks, and the dual beam cannon for destroying targets on and above the water surface. The suit's beam weaponry are never used underwater as their power are reduced by the water. The Abyss Gundam can also use a handheld beam lance for close combat (even in the water as the lance has a physical blade), and for defense, it can use the pair of shoulder-mounted binders as shields as they are anti-beam coated. The suit mainly functions as a long range support unit due to its large array of ranged weaponry. After hijacking the Abyss Gundam, Auel and the Phantom Pain find the Flyaway Falcons leading a raid against an Earth Alliance oil refinery. Auel soon takes an interest in the assassin, Ludo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Abyss Gundam holds its MX-RQB516 Beam Lance forward. After the announcer calls its name Abyss Gundam flies forward as if swimming towards the camera, then thrusts its beam lance, then fires lasers out of the MA-X223E 3-barrel Beam Cannons, then Auel Neider says "All armed and adaptive. All weapons free." Special Moves MMI-TT101 Mk9 High-speed Guided Torpedo (Neutral) Fires linked torpedoes from its wing binders. Callidus (Side) Fires a shot from its chest-mounted beam cannon Ocean Surf (Up) Abyss Gundam flies into the air thrusting its beam lance five times. Balaena Kai (Down) Fires a sweeping barrage of beam shots from its wing binder-mounted beam cannons. Underdrive (Hyper Smash) Auel Neider says "Sink straight to the bottom!" then Abyss Gundam fires a concentrated barrage of beam energy from its beam weapons. Drowned Blade (Final Smash) Auel Neider announces "To the Abyss with you!" then Abyss Gundam slashes wildly while moving forward, followed by a rising slash that knocks enemies into the air and blasts them with a shot from its chest-mounted beam cannon while they're still in midair. Victory Animations #Abyss Gundam makes three slashes like its swimming while Auel says "The Abyss isn't just for underwater combat!" #Abyss Gundam dives forward while spinning its beam lance, then fires its Balaena Kai lasers, then Auel says "Maybe we're just too good?" #Abyss Gundam cuts the ground while flying with its beam lance, then shoots its Callidus laser, then stabs the air and fires its wing binder-mounted lasers, as Auel says "Ah ha ha ha! I guess I don't know my own strength!" On-Screen Appearance Abyss Gundam flies out of water and Auel says "There only supposed to be three new ones!" Trivia *Abyss Gundam's rival is the lower-ranked axe-wielding assassin from the Flyaway Falcons, Ludo. *Auel Neider shares his English voice actor with Amuro Ray (including in all his Mobile Suits), Living Laser, Light Yagami, Ness, Gobo, Emperor Leo and Gai Tendo. *Auel Neider shares his Japanese voice actor with Pang De, Ichigo Kurosaki, Pegasus Seiya, Numbuh I, Bochra, King Kong, Jumpershoot, Tidus and Zandeh. *Auel Neider shares his French voice actor with Von Helsing, Chip, Yoh Asakura and Robin Mask. *Auel Neider shares his German voice actor with Rebonack, Softon and White. *Auel Neider shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Cooler, Rollin Hand, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes), Kyoya Hibari, Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters) and Hilmes. *Auel Neider shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Bald Bull, Katsuie Shibata and Agahnim. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters